Bloodlust
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian has just talked Justin into a visit to the 'wild side'. What will happen when Brian and Justin enter the world of Fangtasia, and more importantly - Eric Northman? **True Blood/QAF crossover. Brian/Justin/Eric Northman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk or True Blood. This is done for entertainment purposes only!

******A/N**: For a long time I've wanted to do a Brian/Justin/Eric story. This was intended for a one or two part story, but I'm not sure it can be limited to that. I don't think it will be terribly long, but due to my current writing restrictions on a tablet, my chapters need to be shorter. So, we'll see how that part goes. I hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eric yawned as he watched the fangbangers and vampires writhing on the dimly lit dance floor. He was fucking bored. Lord of all he surveyed, and still not a decent fuck or meal to be had tonight. It was a fucking Friday night; and still all that appeared before him were the same ones he saw - every damned night. The faces might be different, but the type never changed. He needed something fresh and different. After 1000 years of life, Eric realized he was probably asking for too much.

"I'm assuming that yawn means you're bored... I know you can't be tired." Pam's own voice was monotone from her position at his side; she gave the appearance of being bored, she was really anything but that. Her position as Eric's right-hand, and extra pair of eyes were important to her, whether she ever verbalized it or not. Although the words were not often spoken, she loved Eric Northman deeply, and unconditionally. It certainly wasn't the typical kind of love; in fact, it wasn't commonly understood that a vampire could love another - whether they be human or not. Humans perceived them all as cold and lifeless, but blood did beat in their hearts. It might work in a different manner than it did in humans... yet, it was still enough to make them feel. Sometimes she wished they couldn't. Pain never ended when experienced by one of their kind. In the day they slept, but the night always came. They had no end. The pain they endured followed them through an eternity.

"I require very little sleep. You know this, Pam." Eric slanted a glance at her, his brow raising as he took in her morose expression; Eric shook his head as he felt his child's unrest. "Perhaps you need a break from fucking so many humans. You are becoming weepy like them. It is definitely not the Pam I know."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I am not weepy, Eric. Never that. I just find the entire process pointless at times."

"It's the life we have, Pam. And... it's better than none at all." He looked at her sharply. "Or do you no longer feel that way?"

She waved that off with a flippant shake of her head. "No, Eric. This is the life I want. I just get a bit maudlin at times. Surely over an eternity, an occasional lapse is allowed..."

"As long as it doesn't compromise our safety, or way of life; then yes, such lapses are permissible." Eric's eyes scanned the club, and the bar, his lip curling in distaste. "Certainly very slim pickings tonight. Feel free to feed if you like. I think I'll wait for something better."

Pam's eyes scanned down the length of the bar, her gaze settling on a petite, red-headed girl that had been sitting there alone for a short time now. She could definitely see taking a bite out of her. "I think I'll do that. Call me if you need me..."

Eric nodded, his eyes moving away from his progeny to seek out something interesting. Initially, he had thought he would refrain from feeding tonight; as old as he was, the need for blood wasn't as urgent as in younger vampires, but something was stirring in his blood. The need to hunt and devour kept urging him to intently peruse the crowd. Something special was going to happen tonight; after 1000 years he didn't question his instincts - there wasn't a doubt in his mind that something immensely pleasurable would be coming to him if he remained alert. He was always alert. Eric just maintained his position of power and control at the elevated chair that many called his throne; he wasn't merely monitoring the nightly activities of Fangtasia... he was also waiting for his prey.

There wasn't a doubt he would have it when it arrived, whether it came in the form of male or female, with a partner or unencumbered... he would have anyone he desired. He was Eric Northman, former Viking warrior - nothing was unattainable for him. When it was over, his prey would leave feeling the most fortunate, and well-pleasured they had ever felt. He only had to wait. Eric felt his blood pounding now. He wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

Justin's eyes flickered open as he slowly focused on the scenery rapidly passing him by. He looked over at his partner, his eyes looking at him intently. They were far from the path he had thought Brian to be taking when they had started out after dinner. He had assumed they were going back to their hotel; as long as they had been driving, this was far removed from that destination. "Brian?" he asked. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Ahhh, Sunshine. You decided to awake and rejoin me." Brian's voice was droll, although he felt anything but bored. Anticipation soared within him. This was going to be a unique and special night... there wasn't a doubt in his mind. A part of him realized he was taking a risk... but he had a feeling they would be fine. What was life without a few risks? If things went as he thought they would - and he was very rarely wrong - this would be a night they would long remember. Although, they weren't quite monogamous, they had also reached a place of being in a non-defined relationship. It had been working well for them. Tonight would merely add some spice to their sex life; whereas he knew they didn't really need that, it wouldn't hurt either. When the time came, he was certain Justin would be 'up' for the experience as well.

"Not answering my question? I am concerned now..." Justin replied, his eyes touching briefly outside to see the sign welcoming them to Shreveport, Louisiana. "Uhhh, Shreveport? That is far from our hotel. Brian, why the fuck are we out here?"

Brian chuckled, his hand reaching out to clasp over Justin's thigh reassuringly. He rubbed his hand up and down for a moment, before he answered, "I know where I'm going, Justin. I've never been here before... but a client told me about this _special_ bar. I thought we'd check it out."

"Clubbing? In the middle of the south, widely populated by vampires. Are you out of your fucking mind?" Justin looked at Brian with an astounded expression. "I am really not looking to get bitten..."

"Where's the man - actually, then a boy - who proclaimed to any who would listen... fuck 'em all..." Brian glanced over at Justin as he maneuvered down the highway. "Listen, if you really don't want to do this, I'll turn back. But... I think it could be fun, not to mention really hot."

Justin bit at his lower lip, glancing unobtrusively at Brian. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

"I didn't come to Louisiana with this in mind. After I closed the deal with Brackett Automotive earlier than planned, I wanted to do something special to celebrate. Hanging out in the hotel lounge, and then, our room seemed pale in comparison to what we could be doing. I've heard about this bar... and well, it intrigues me." Brian wasn't feeling as confident as he appeared, but if he showed any kind of hesitance, he knew Justin would balk. He had been told by a very reliable source that this bar was maintained well. If a human said no, the vamps respected it, whether grudgingly or not. He hoped it were true. Placing Justin in danger was the last thing he wanted to do.

Shaking his head, uncertain if this was the right decision or not, Justin began to acquiesce. "Alright. We can give it a try."

"That's my boy," Brian cooed, squeezing Justin's knee, before making the turn from the main highway that his directions had indicated would lead them to their ultimate destination. He drove a small distance down the road when the red lights beckoned him in. The parking lot was nearly filled to capacity. "This is it... Fangtasia."

Justin groaned. "Fangtasia? Really? They couldn't be more original than that?"

Brian laughed. "Good point. I'd imagine it's intended for the tourists. Since vampires are a known quantity, they have nothing to hide."

"Okay. Let's check it out." Justin's eyes were wide when they approached the entrance, to his chagrin a line was formed waiting for admittance. He looked at Brian fearfully. "I wonder what you have to do to gain entrance..."

"I don't know... but I think we'll find out soon enough." A hand at the front of the line signaled them out and motioned them forward. Brian looked at the stunning, yet seemingly bored woman, uncertain as to why she had moved them to the front of the line. "Here we go, Sunshine."

"Yeah." As they neared the front of the line, Justin whispered, "I've heard they can manipulate your mind. God, what if they do that!?"

Brian snickered. "I guess if we do something stupid, we won't remember. One thing is for certain - if it doesn't have a cock attached, no mind altering will change the outcome."

"Identification please..." the woman blandly requested in more of a demand. She looked at them both in amusement. She glanced at the offered ID's, before she handed them back. "You can go inside. Oh, and one other thing... we also have remarkably good hearing."

Justin groaned. They were doomed. He just knew it. "Brian, I'm not sure about this."

"C'mon, Sunshine. Live on the wild side a little. I'm here with you. What could possibly go wrong?" He urged Justin toward the entrance, ignoring the laughter from the woman - obviously a vampire - that had let them through. That laugh was one to quickly diminish his confidence. He had come this far, they would see it through. If nothing else, it would be an adventure.

Pam's eyes lingered on the two men as they passed, issuing her standard response. "Welcome to Fangtasia." As she watched them disappear inside the door, she thought to advise Eric, but there wasn't any need. Eric would sniff them out in an instant. Perhaps she could ask for a bonus for letting them in so quickly. One thing was for certain - Eric was going to love these two. It would be a visit neither man would ever forget.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here we go with the next part. I am thinking maybe three or four parts in all. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Justin trailed closely behind Brian as they entered the vampire bar, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in both the decor, and the clientele that were in attendance. Instantly, he felt like the minority, and for more than one reason. That wasn't the feeling he generally had when he went clubbing or cruising with Brian. The difference was more than obvious. One, most couples here were not same sex oriented, and more importantly, from what he could discern - the number ratio highly favored the vampires. This could go very badly.

"Sunshine..." Brian slowed his steps to look back and whisper softly to him, "If you walk any closer to me, you'll be crawling up my ass. And, we both know how I feel about that-"

"Whatever," Justin grumbled. "But, seriously, Brian... have you taken a good look around? Do you actually see any humans? Hell! We are nothing more than live bait!"

Brian rolled his eyes, his voice droll when he replied, "Well, if not - we surely are now. You do remember what Elvira back at the door told us about vampire hearing."

Justin giggled, despite his anxiety. "Elvira is a brunette, and she has a huge rack - not to mention the fact that she is a horror show hostess, and not an actual vampire." He frowned thoughtfully. "Rack? Isn't that what they call it, though?"

Unable to resist, Brian laughed. Justin was nervous. If there had been any doubt, it was fully in evidence now. "Yes, Sunshine. Rack, boobs, tits. I believe some buffoons even refer to them as headlights. But... that doesn't matter - unless you are thinking of switching sides."

"Ewwww. Gross." Justin's nose scrunched up at the very thought. Justin looked out at the dance area, then at the tables surrounding it; he had no clue where was the safest place to be, or precisely how Brian wanted to proceed here. "Uhhh, Brian? What are you planning to do next?"

Brian glanced around the room quickly, deciding that was a very good question. His hopes for the evening were quickly diminishing. From what he'd perused so far - there wasn't any present that he'd fuck with his dick - vampire or human. He nodded to the bar. "Let's sit at the bar for a bit. Maybe something will happen."

Justin grunted. "That's what I'm afraid of-"

Placing his arm around Justin's neck and hauling him in for a long, thorough kiss, Brian next ran his tongue down Justin's neck, his teeth nipping at his pale skin. He laughed when Justin tensed in response. The poor boy was so rattled that he seemingly thought he had just turned into a blood sucker. Laughing, Brian urged him over to the bar. "Trust me, Sunshine. Have I ever steered you wrong yet?"

A groan was Justin's initial response. As his eyes met the hungry gaze of the bartender that was obviously a vampire, Justin sighed. "We're doomed. Utterly, and totally doomed."

* * *

Eric watched the two men from what was referred to as his throne. He had noticed them the moment they had stepped into the bar. Eric was intrigued by them, although, he wasn't entirely certain why. Rarely did he take a couple home. Typically, one was always reluctant, and to speed things along, he usually had to glamour them. Eric had realized one thing instantly - his boredom was now gone. That being the case, there was no doubt he would be having them tonight; at the very least he would insist on tasting the blond.

He watched and listened to them attentively. Eric was in no hurry to have them summoned to him quite yet. He wanted to savor each passing moment; it was his intention to learn as much as he could from a distance. Then, he would know how he would best proceed with them. Before they had even reached the bar, Eric had instructed his bartender that the two were not to be touched by anyone. That pleasure belonged to him, and him alone.

The blond had an ethereal beauty that was almost blinding. The paleness of his skin, the shine of the lights upon his blond hair; Eric thought this must be what the sun was like upon rising. Sadly, after 1000 years of his existence, he no longer remembered such things from his human life as the precise image of the rising sun. He had blocked that from his mind years ago; regardless of that, it was still a sight that all vampires craved. One that they knew they would never have, unless they sought to meet the true death. Eric had no intention of doing that.

_Sunshine_. Eric found it ironic that the brunet had called him that absurdly saccharine nickname on several occasions. It was abundantly sweet, and for some reason he didn't think the man that the blond referred to as Brian was typically found as sweet. He intuitively felt that the blond - Sunshine, or Justin which was his proper name, elicited that response in Brian. Eric decided he probably could understand that if he were a human with those clinging emotions. The blond boy was definitely a keeper.

The brunet was clearly the dominant in the relationship. Eric immediately recognized it. In order to progress anywhere with them, one of two things would need to happen. Either the brunet - Brian - would have to agree to his plans... or he would have to be glamoured. He really didn't want to do that. Sex just wasn't the same when a partner was under the effects of his mind-numbing power. He wanted them willing. Immediately he had deciphered that the blond was only here at the brunet's insistence. He would do whatever he told him to do. There wasn't a doubt of that. Trust and unconditional love flowed from the beautiful blond boy. As hardened as the older man appeared on the surface, one thing was more than apparent - he was very protective and aware of his partner. This could get very interesting.

Pam laughed from his side. Eric scowled, yet didn't remove his gaze from the two men at the bar. "How remiss of you not to alert me to such interesting guests."

"I let them in, didn't I?" she returned blandly. "Surely that's worth something?"

"Hmmmm. Perhaps." His eyes trailed over both men, he could barely keep his fangs retracted when the blond turned his back, and he got his first glimpse of his denim clad ass. "Nice..." he whispered, his eyes widening when he willed the young man to turn and meet his gaze. He didn't release him from his gaze, yet resisted in fully glamouring him. All he desired right now was his attention. Eric knew his sexual magnetism would do the rest.

Pam sighed. Eric would definitely be going home early tonight. She hadn't doubted it from the moment she had let them inside. "Shall I bring them to you?"

"Yes," Eric drawled, his eyes devouring the two beautiful men. "Inform them that the Sheriff of Louisiana would like to meet with them."

"Title dropping. Well, well. You do want them badly..."

Eric removed his gaze from them to glare at his progeny. "Just get them without all the standard wit."

Smirking, Pam agreed. "It would be my pleasure." As she moved towards them, Pam thought that glamour would definitely be needed with these two... but for some reason she didn't think Eric wanted that. It would be interesting to see how quickly Eric lost his composure. Without glamouring, she was certain these two could provoke him very quickly. She couldn't wait to see how that played out.

* * *

"Uhhhh, Brian?" Justin asked in a hushed whisper.

"No need to whisper, Justin. I think they can still hear you..." Brian murmured; he was far from relaxed, despite his seemingly calm demeanor. He had noticed the attention they had received from the man sitting in a darkened corner. It was hard to discern his features, but a couple of things were clear; he was very large, and he was focused on them - Justin especially. One other thing was more than apparent . He was definitely a vampire - most likely the one in charge. This little jaunt to the wild side, just might become more active very soon.

"T-that man... in the chair. He well... I think he put some sort of spell on me." Justin's eyes were apprehensive as he continued to look at the man that was built like none he had ever seen.

"They are vampires, Justin, not witches. And... in the case that he did, well, let's just hope he's hot..."

"Oh, he is, Brian. I got a good look at him for a few seconds, before he fell back into the shadows. He's blond, and he's fucking gorgeous."

A mocking laugh greeted them. "My master will be glad you find him so."

"M-master?" Justin stammered.

"Indeed." She had a smug look on her face when she told them, "In fact, he is the vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, and Fangtasia belongs to him. He would like to meet with you."

Justin's eyes widened, a groan escaping as he watched Brian continuing to get a better look at the man in question. "M-me?" his response was akin to a squawk.

"Both of you, actually." She looked at them impatiently, waiting for them to rise and swiftly follow. "Let's go. Eric doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Brian stood to his feet, but it wasn't to follow Elvira. "Listen here, Queen of the Damned. It's been fun and all, but I think we'll pass." He tossed several bills on the bar, his eyes flickering to the occupied chair that was elevated like a throne, then back to Justin. "Let's go, Sunshine. I think our adventure is over." Brian knew that was anything but the case... but it wasn't all going to be this Eric's way.

Pam watched with a gaping jaw as the two men walked away from her and towards the door. No one ever refused a summon from Eric Northman. That is, no one that wanted to live through the night. Hell, this was going to get more than interesting. This would get bloody fast. She looked towards Eric for instruction, silently asking him, "_What should I do_?"

_"Nothing._.." he whispered into her mind. He was amused. These two were going to be so much fun. He couldn't wait to sink both his fangs and cock into them. Using his accelerated vampire speed, Eric was past them, out the door, and leaning negligently against their rental car. Determining the vehicle had been simple enough to do. The rest would be up to him.

"Thank you, Brian..." Justin told his lover. "I think leaving is a very good idea-"

A rich, sultry laugh enveloped the darkness. Eric leaned against the door, his eyes drinking each of them in. They were both delicious. He would be feasting on them in every possible way. He couldn't wait to get started. "Leaving so soon?"

Brian refused to back down. He had no intention of leaving, but he would set the terms. No vampire, Sheriff or not, was going to control him. "It seems so. The ambiance is just all wrong."

Justin gasped. He couldn't believe Brian was deliberately toying with him. Then it all became clear to him. Brian had known this vampire would follow them. It had been his intention all along. "Brian, I do hope you know what you're doing."

Eric's eyes pulled Justin in again. This was the full extent he intended to glamour him. He just needed to get them alone, and more importantly, away from prying eyes. "I don't intend to hurt you, Justin. In fact, I can give you the most intense pleasure you've ever known."

Brian snorted. "Hardly. He's with me. Not even a vampire could surpass my skill."

"Is that so?" Eric purred. His burning eyes returned to Justin. "Look into my eyes, Justin. See me fucking you. All you can feel right this moment is me stretching your tight little ass open. Feel it and cum - now."

Justin grabbed for Brian's hand to keep himself upright. He tried to resist the images, but the vampire's will was just too powerful. In an instant he was cumming inside his pants, his body quivering as deep throaty moans slid past his lips. "Ohhhh my God."

Eric smirked. "Close enough." He cast a look at Brian's surprised, yet clearly aroused expression. He had them now. "So, will you come with me?"

Brian didn't think about it for long. "On a few conditions. First, your little Jedi mind tricks stop now."

Justin now back to his senses, laughed while he shifted uncomfortably in his cum filled jeans. "Jedi mind tricks? You really need to spend less time with Michael."

"Agreed." Eric didn't give a damn about this Michael. All that mattered was getting these two back home. "What else?"

"You don't bite either of us - unless we ask." Brian could tell that condition was less than pleasing to the vampire. "And, if we say stop - it's done. You don't try to stop us from leaving."

Eric's eyes began to glow, red and bright. "I have no problem with that. You can follow me in my car." His eyes moved over them in one of the deepest, and most primal hungers he'd felt in years. "And, regarding asking me to stop. You won't. I can promise you that."

They watched as the gorgeous vampire moved with a speed their human minds and eyes couldn't fully process, each of them looking to the other as if magnetized. Justin spoke up first, as the car moved quickly towards them. "I repeat... I hope you know what you're doing."

Brian sighed. "I hope so too, Sunshine. I hope so too."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the FINAL installment of the story that was originally intended as a long oneshot. I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eric spread his arms wide, his fangs clicking out as he mockingly greeted his guests. "Welcome to my _Day_ Room..."

Brian rolled his eyes; he refused to display any fear toward the vampire that seemed determined to intimidate - him especially. He caught at Justin's arm, as he sensed him about to take flight. Poor little Sunshine. This was a foreign and scary world for his sensitive blond. Not only had he been introduced to actual vampires, but now they were in the home of one that wanted to feast on them in a number of ways. He had to stay strong if they were going to get through this. He shook his head at Justin, cautioning him to be calm. Running from a clearly hungry, yet from the bulge in his tight, black leather pants - hot and hungry vampire - wasn't a wise decision. "Easy there, Sunshine. I do believe our host is just welcoming us in his own unique way."

"Welcoming..." Justin squawked, his eyes were wide as saucers as he took in not only Eric's fangs, but the red fire in the vampire's eyes; a flame that he wasn't certain couldn't catch the both of them on fire.

Eric laughed. Immediately he retracted his fangs; with lightning speed his steps carried him over to the hot couple, his eyes devouring them in one glance after another. He didn't attempt to mask his appreciation. Eric Northman was the master of the eye-fuck, when he administered it, his prey succumbed to it. They didn't only surrender... more often than not - they begged him for it. He placed his hands on both of their backs, his hands moving up and down sensuously, his voice raw when he spoke, "Relax... I truly mean you no harm."

Brian felt his dick harden at the nearness of the vampire that seemed to have a cock to more than rival his own. His nostrils flared as lust instilled in him. He looked over his shoulder to meet Eric's determined, and entirely too mesmerizing gaze. "Remember what I said - none of your mind tricks, or-"

"Or what?" Eric taunted him, barely restraining the urge from drinking from the beautiful brunet. The nervous blond was clearly more his normal preference... but there was something to be said for breaking this man that was far too confident for his position here. He was Eric Northman, vampire Sheriff, lord of all he surveyed - no human should _ever_ stand up to him to this degree. He had to neutralize his effect on this encounter quickly. Deliberately, Eric raised his hand to stroke along Brian's neck, a smile curving his lips as he felt a pulse nervously jumping in response. "Not quite as cocky as you'd have me believe... or are you?"

Turning to face this predator that he didn't find to be any more skilled than himself, Brian's voice was mocking when he replied, "I'm not afraid of you, Sheriff. And, if you continue to play your mind games, me and my partner will leave here now." Brian didn't see the light shining in Justin's eyes at the inference of 'partner', his gaze holding with the primitive vampire - he didn't intend to back down for any reason. "I thought we could have some fun, that's all. If it's going to be all about your vampire drama... well, we can just go pick up a human."

Justin gasped. For the moment he forgot all about Brian's admission, his mind centered on the danger of continuously challenging this dangerous man. He didn't know what to think when Eric laughed in response; the vampire's eyes almost approving on Brian. "Uhhhh, Brian..."

Eric turned to run a scorching gaze over Justin's pale, yet beautiful face. He wanted to fuck this one in the worse possible of ways. "Everything is fine, Justin." He reached out to run a cold finger along Justin's lips. "Such a nice mouth... so pleasantly useful." Eric's voice was a hushed whisper, almost as if in a crowded room, and desperately trying not to be overheard. He looked back and forth between them. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you... however, I think staying will be mutually beneficial."

"I'm listening..." Brian interjected. He wanted to know exactly what Eric had in mind.

"How about we move this into my bedroom... I'd prefer to be there, comfortable and sated when the morning comes."

Justin looked around the room curiously for the first time. "Don't you need to be below ground at that time?"

Eric motioned them in the direction of his bedroom. They followed the long, narrow hallway, darkened, yet enough light to easily pass through it freely. "It depends on the structure. I don't have that issue here. My walls and windows are protected against the penetration of sunlight."

Finding himself intrigued by how the vampire in Eric existed, Justin persisted, "But... you do require sleep, right?"

Brian sighed. "Justin, we came with him to fuck... not to learn how to write your own vampire chronicles."

Eric opened his door; he waited for them to precede him inside before closing and latching it. Not looking at them, Eric began to strip his clothes, his senses telling him that both pairs of eyes were hotly, and intently watching his every movement. He stood next to the massive bed, an amused smile on his lips. "It's quite alright. Justin seems to have relaxed during his queries. I don't mind at all."

Justin gasped as he saw the cock that sprung free from the tight leather pants. Fuck yeah, he thought. Eric Northman was even larger than Brian, at least in width. A part of him wondered what that cock would feel like inside of him; as he glanced at Brian's face, he knew Brian was wondering the same thing. Justin thought he should clear one thing up immediately. "Eric, you should probably know - Brian never bottoms."

Brian glared at Justin. "I think I am more than capable of expressing my preferences, Sunshine."

Eric stroked a hand along his own cock, as he watched the reaction of both men. Brian wanted him to fuck Justin, he could see it in his eyes. The brunet knew it was only for tonight, and he craved to see it happen. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. Eric decided to sweeten the deal... yet with a condition of his own. "You don't fool me, Brian; I know you bottom on occasion." He looked curiously at Justin. "The question is with whom-"

"I don't see how that matters," Brian answered coldly, his eyes cautioning Justin to be silent.

Justin didn't take the hint. "I fucked him. Actually, more than once." He lowered his voice to whisper, "Brian doesn't like to talk about it."

"I'm sure he doesn't..." Eric purred, his eyes virtually eating the two of them up. "Why don't you lose your clothes. We can discuss it further in my bed..."

"I'll make you a deal," Brian began, his tone firm and unrelenting. He was determined to keep some portion of control here. Not only for himself, but for Justin as well.

"I'm listening..." Eric drawled, as he tossed the covers aside, his body sinuously moving to recline on the sheets.

Brian met Justin's gaze briefly, a question in his eyes regarding how far Justin was comfortable in going. A lusty smile curved his lips as he saw the look in Justin's eyes. His boy wanted to feel that vampire dick inside of him. He wasn't going to stop him from exploring. "I'll let you fuck Justin while I watch - providing that Justin wants that as well... and only if you suck my cock first."

Eric's eyes lowered to the sight of Brian lowering his pants. He licked his lips as the brunet's cock became visible. For a human - he had a most impressive package. He had to force his fangs to stay in check as the glistening tip seemed to wink at him. "I have no problems with that." Eric made certain not to sound too eager; it wouldn't do for Brian to discover he would be breaking one part of their bargain. He had agreed only to get them here... now that he had them here, he refused to be denied a taste - if not of both of them, it would definitely be from one of them.

Justin looked in shock at Brian. Of all the offers that could have been laid out on the table - he hadn't expected that one. He stood next to the bed helplessly, uncertain of what to do while Brian slid into the bed next to Eric; Justin quivered when he felt Eric's cold hand reaching out for him. He looked at him, the vampire's desire was clear in his eyes. "W-what should I do?"

His gaze was fierce on Justin when he spoke, "Remove your clothes and get in bed with us. I want to feel your soft skin rubbing against me before I fuck you."

Brian rolled his eyes. This talking was getting them nowhere, and as it was, the hour was growing very late. He was fine with the fact that he wouldn't be fucking a vampire tonight; as long as this hot vampire wrapped his lips around his dick - he would survive. "How about we dispense with the chatter - and, get down to business."

Eric laughed. He had no problem with that. As he watched the beautiful blond strip down to nothing, his eyes moved up and down his pale body. The boy was fucking hot. Eric could understand why Brian protected him so fiercely. If his life was a bit different, he might think of challenging him for that pleasure... but tonight would have to suffice. Eric's voice bespoke of a deep hunger, one that wouldn't be assuaged merely on the meal of Brian's cock. "Do you want to come fast, or slow? I can do either."

"Fast..." Brian growled as he watch Eric speedily moving downwards until his cock was engulfed. Eric's mouth didn't have the warmth he found in Justin's, or any other trick; it was cold... but it held the skill of a man who knew just how to bring a man to the brink, then quickly push him backwards until he had to make that precious climb again. "Fuck!" Brian hissed, as Eric's mouth moved on his cock; he could feel sweat rolling down his neck, back, and face. He was on fire, and he knew in that instant he would cum quickly. The legend of a vampire's prowess and the speed of their cumulative pleasure was not exaggerated.

"Oh my God..." Justin gasped, as he moved in closer to lower his lips to capture Brian's moans into the heat of his mouth. Brian had never looked so hot. He was mindless, and completely oblivious to everything but the pleasure he was receiving. Justin devoured Brian's mouth with the thrust of his tongue; his dick was leaking and throbbing painfully beneath the sheets. He needed release soon. Justin wasn't sure he wouldn't see to that himself. As he hummed into Brian's mouth, Justin could feel the tremors in Brian that signaled his release. Justin whimpered in pain when he pulled his lips free, uncertain if he could stand the aching in his cock for much longer.

Brian's body twitched for a few moments after his release; his eyes stared at a smug Eric in disbelief. "That was hot. I guess you do know what you're doing."

Eric licked his lips as he looked at the rapt, and needful look on Justin's face. "I can smell you, Justin. You're leaking and ready to be fucked by me. Aren't you?"

Justin nodded emphatically. "Y-yes. I'm ready..."

Brian's eyes were filled with lust as he watched Eric moving Justin into position. Normally he would hate the thoughts of any man fucking Justin, but somehow this was different. They were doing it together. It was a once in a lifetime experience... and it was hot. Bottom line being - Justin would be going home with him. Brian knew he would be fucking Justin repetitively when he had him alone again. "Fuck him on his side." Brian's eyes honed in on the leaking dick that had a taste like no other. "I want to suck him while you're fucking him."

That worked just fine for him, Eric thought. Brian would be far too busy enjoying his partner's dick, and having the force of his thrusts ramming it into his throat to protest when he stole his taste. He didn't intend to be denied that. Eric switched places with Justin, his large hand skimming down the blond's side, his fingers moving to quickly lube up and slide into the hot channel that awaited. Eric placed his lips into Justin's neck, his words harsh and arousing to both men - "If you feel as good clenching around my cock, as you do my fingers, I am going to cum fast..."

Justin groaned. "Just do it already. Fuck me."

Eric didn't need to be told twice. He clasped his hand around Justin's hip, more to still him than anything else, before he lined his cock up and began to slide forward. He briefly noticed how Brian's attention primarily focused on Justin's reaction. The lust was in his eyes, but there was a look of protectiveness present as well. As he inched forward, knowing how difficult it was for anyone to adjust to his wide girth, Eric wondered if Justin realized how much Brian loved him. It was immensely clear to him. As he felt Justin's muscles gripping down on him, he thrust fiercely ahead, unable to hold back any longer.

"If you're going to suck me b-before I cum... you'd better get busy!" Justin hissed between clenched teeth. He had been on the verge before Eric slid his enormous cock inside of him. He wouldn't be lasting long.

Brian grunted. "No matter what the circumstances - still the bossiest bottom I've ever had!"

Normally Eric could remain aloof enough, even in the most frenzied sexual encounter, to laugh and respond to the statement given. He couldn't this time. His entire being was encompassed by the incredible feel of this young man, not to mention his gorgeous lover that both guarded and lusted over him so fervently. They were a special couple. There was no doubt of that. As he increased his thrusts, his fangs clicked out when Brian's lips closed over Justin's throbbing dick. He wasn't going to last much longer either... and Eric determined he would be enjoying the blond's full essence when they both came.

Justin's hips began to tilt in conjunction with Eric's thrusting, and Brian's devouring of his dick. He winced when he felt a twinge in the back of his neck, he didn't think to question it when he began to spurt down Brian's throat in waves. Justin knew something was wrong, though. He felt a pulling sensation, one that he knew wasn't normal. "B-Brian..."

Eric growled as Justin's taste hit the back of his throat. This boy was delicious in every possible way. He wasn't certain he could stop feasting on him. Eric wasn't the slightest bit perturbed by the rage in Brian's eyes, as he pounded into Justin a few more times and found his own intense release. As he continued to draw on the blond's addictive blood, Eric understood why Brian - a man very much like himself - could be so devoted to one man. Justin was a keeper. He didn't have a doubt that Brian knew exactly that.

"Remove your fucking fangs from him! We had a deal!" Brian stood from the bed, his hands deftly reaching for his pants before he slid into them. He realized he looked ridiculous standing over them like some sort of avenging angel - something he undoubtedly was not - but he didn't know what else to do.

Reluctantly, but willingly, Eric pulled both his replete cock, and his fangs from Justin. He laughed in amusement at Brian's aggressive stance. "You are fortunate you are so hot... and that the two of you have pleasured me so well. One, I don't make deals... and two, I don't get threatened by anyone. Especially a human..."

Justin moved to scurry from the bed, his hand reaching for the marks in his neck. He frowned when he couldn't find any, nor did he feel any pain. "Uhhhh, how is this possible? You bit me, but the marks are gone."

"When I choose to do so, I can heal your wounds closed with my saliva. My fluids are immensely healing."

Moving to follow the same direction as Brian, Justin slid into his pants, his voice bland when he spoke, "Too bad you can't heal my allergies..."

Eric cast a smoky look at Justin. "I can... if you ingest my blood."

"No fucking way!" Brian exploded. "Okay Justin, say goodnight and goodbye to the hot vampire. We're going home."

Justin ignored Brian for a moment. "You can change a lifelong health condition just from your blood?"

Eric nodded. He stood from the bed naked, walking over to Justin, his gaze mocking on Brian's glowering expression. In truth, he had no reason to do this. He had gotten what he'd wanted, provoking Brian really had no purpose. Eric knew why he did it, though. He was Eric Northman, the dominant male in the equation. That would be proven once more. "My blood can do many things for you, Justin. It is healing, arousing, and it can increase your lifespan."

Looking at the worry in Brian's eyes, Justin frowned when he read insecurity in the beautiful hazel eyes. He couldn't possibly think that he would ever turn away from him for Eric. Could he? Justin knew he needed to clear that up now. No matter how hot this interlude was - it was exactly that - merely an exciting interlude. He was going home with Brian... the man he loved. "Uhhhhh, thank you, Eric. But, I'm fine with my quality of life." Justin fully dressed, his footsteps carrying him quickly to Brian. He smiled, as he felt the tension leaving his clearly apprehensive lover. "In fact, I have everything I want right here."

"You're a very lucky man, Brian." His eyes narrowed on Brian sharply. "I hope you never lose sight of that."

"I don't intend to." Brian lowered his lips to briefly caress Justin's with his own. He looked toward Eric's retreating form, watching as the vampire slid back into his bed. "Goodbye, Sheriff. It's been... interesting."

Eric inclined his head. "Indeed it has. Feel free to visit Fangtasia any time you like. I'll be certain to welcome you with open arms." Eric's eyes slid warmly over Justin and Brian, before he placed a challenging stare on Brian. "Guard him well, Brian. Now that I've tasted him, I can feel his distress when he is in pain."

Justin shuddered. That was almost creepy. "Seriously?" he squawked.

"I've heard of this, Justin. It was the reason I placed that rule." Brian met Eric's challenging stare head-on. "Don't worry. I know exactly what I have. I don't intend to fuck it up."

Eric didn't doubt it for a minute. To his disappointment, he felt they would never return again. This might have been the last adventure Brian pursued before committing to his special blond. It was definitely a shame, at least for him. "Sadly, I need my rest... however, if either of you ever need anything - feel free to ask."

Justin blushed. "Thank you, Eric." He wasn't a fool. There wasn't a doubt that a price tag always came attached to any help given by this man. Now that he felt more secure in his relationship with Brian, he didn't see a need for anything else. Justin clasped Brian's hand in his own, love shining in his eyes. "Can we go home now, Brian?"

"Home..." Brian murmured. That word had never sounded better. He walked Justin from the room that Eric had unlocked without either of them cognizant of the fact. Yes, home was all he wanted now. Home, and the special man at his side. Brian had a feeling that was how it would be from here on out. For certain, if he had anything to say about it - that was exactly how it would be.

END


End file.
